You Can Trust Me
by jemb
Summary: Will Booth be able to that Brennan can trust him? Sounds serious but this is a fun one shot with tons of fluff


_**I started this one shot months ago but I got stuck with a bad case of writers block half way through. I've spent some time lately just trying to get to an end so I'm not totally happy with it. But now its done I can work on my other stories and hopefully they'll be better. Enjoy this!**_

The air is ice cold and Brennan's breath is visible when she breathes out. She rubs her hands together, the gloves she is wearing not doing much to keep her warm. Her eyes scan the scene before her as her mind tries to decide what to do.

"Come on Bones, you're taking forever." Booth's impatient almost child like voice snaps her from her thoughts. She takes a few unstable steps forward towards the ice, bracing her hand on the edge of the rink when she reaches it.

"I'm not a very good skater." She warns Booth. He is standing on the ice like a pro and extends his hand.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Booth asks.

"I could fall and break a bone or two." Brennan sulks.

"Bones, come on lighten up. It's not often you get the chance to have a rink like this to yourself." Booth spins around and locates Angela skating with her latest boyfriend Craig, the manager of the rink. As he spins back to Brennan he catches sight of Zach and Hodgins flailing around at the other end of the rink and he smiles.

"Come on, give me your hand." He extends his hand again and Brennan takes a tentative step onto the ice and grasps Booth's hand. As she brings her other foot onto the ice she stumbles but Booth quickly slips an arm around her waist and easily keeps her on her feet. Brennan is glad her cheeks are already reddened with the cold or Booth would see her blush.

With Booth's help Brennan manages to regain her footing and soon she is standing on the ice next to him.

"Let's go." Booth turns and grins. Gripping her hand Booth gently skates forward. Brennan slides one foot forward then the other, her body feeling all off balance. She grips Booth's hand tightly, her other arm flailing about trying to keep her balance

"I won't let you fall Bones, you can trust me." Booth tells her. They take a few more strides then Brennan's skate sticks in the ice. She is thrust forward towards the ice and Booth reaches out to grab her before she falls. But the momentum is too great and as Booth stretches he is pulled down with Brennan. He may not be able to stop her falling but Booth does manage to stop Brennan hitting the ice. He twists his body as they fall so Brennan lands on his chest.

"Agh." He cries out as his back collides with the ice making a thud. Brennan lands on his chest, her heart beating fast not just with adrenaline from the fall but because Booth's arms are wrapped tightly around her waist keeping her close to him. After a minute he releases her and she pushes herself up using his chest.

"Owe Bones." He complains as she slides onto her knees.

"You deserve it Booth." She smirks. "You told me you wouldn't let me fall."

"Hey, I can't help it if you're a total klutz." Booth quickly sits up. As Brennan dusts the ice off her gloves Booth gets to his feet. Extending both hands down, Brennan looks at him for a moment before slipping her hands into his and letting him help her up.

"How about we try that again." Booth says. This time Booth stands in front of Brennan and holds both her hands. He skates backwards and Brennan concentrates on skating forward. They make it all the way around to the far side of the rink where Zach and Hodgins are currently squabbling on the ice.

"You pulled me down." Zach complains.

"No genius, your clumsiness brought me down with you." Hodgins retorts. Booth smiles as he and Brennan pass them. Booth guides Brennan further round the rink, spotting Angela and Craig at the far end making out.

"You're doing great Bones." Booth grins. Brennan lifts her gaze from her feet to smile at him but the change throws her and she stumbles forward. Luckily this time Booth does stop her falling. Brennan throws her arms around Booth's neck as he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, holding her up.

Booth and Brennan stand in the middle of the ice rink wrapped in each other's arms. Brennan is tipped forward on her skates, the only thing stopping her falling to the ice being Booth. She lifts her head and meets his gaze.

"I told you, you could trust me." Booth grins and shuffles forward so Brennan can regain her balance. As they stand staring at each other Angela skates over.

"Having fun?" she asks.

"Bunches." Booth grins. "But I don't think Bones here is."

"I can't skate." Brennan pulls back from Booth but wobbles so grabs his jacket.

"Maybe you should take a break." Angela suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea." Brennan agrees. "If I stay out here much longer I'll probably hurt someone." She cracks a smile.

"Okay Bones, let's go." Booth takes her hands.

"You don't have to come off too." Brennan feels guilty that Booth is coming off the ice with her when he clearly seems to be having a good time.

"I'd like to see you make it to the side on your own." Booth laughs.

"I could do it." Brennan doesn't sound at all convincing.

"Okay Bones, off you go." Booth skates a little bit away from her and stands with his arms folded across his chest. Angela plants a hand on her hip as she watches Booth and Brennan. Sometimes she wonders just how they manage to work together. They're either fighting or flirting. Sometimes both at the same time. As Angela watches, Brennan glares at Booth with a little smile tugging at her lips. She begins a tentative journey to the edge of the rink. Booth grins as she actually seems to be making it. Then all of a sudden an out of control Zach comes hurtling down the rink heading right for Brennan.

"Bones!" Booth calls out as he skates over to try and rescue her. This fall could be nasty. Brennan twists around and her eyes widen as Zach comes towards her. Like a rabbit in headlights she freezes as Zach gets closer. Booth can only watch as Zach collides with Brennan and the two hit the ice hard.

Zach pulls himself into a sitting position and begins apologising to Brennan as she lies on her back on the ice.

"Bones?" Booth stands over her and looks down. Brennan has her eyes shut and a grimace on her face. Booth crouches down. "You okay Bones?" he asks. She opens her eyes and lifts her hand to the back of her head.

"Yeah, fine." She replies.

"Dr Brennan, I'm really sorry." Zach apologises again.

"It's fine Zach."

"Let's get you up." Booth slips his arm behind Brennan's neck and lifts her upper body off the ice.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're alright?" Angela asks.

"I'm fine Ang." Brennan insists. "But I definitely think I've had enough of skating." Booth hoists Brennan to her feet and keeps an arm around her waist as she wobbles on her skates.

Twenty minutes later Booth and Brennan have changed out of their skates and are sitting on the bleachers with steaming hot cups of coffee.

"How's your head?" Booth asks turning to her.

"A little sore." Brennan replies. She gasps when she feels Booth's hand on the back of her head where her bump is.

"You've got a bit of a bump." Booth says. "Maybe you should get it checked out." He suggests.

"I'm fine Booth." As she turns to look at him Booth slips his hand from her head to the back of her neck, his thumb stroking her skin. "Really, I'm fine." She insists. "Okay, you're the boss." Booth pulls his hand back, immediately missing the contact with her.

"It's about time you admitted that." She mutters under her breath playfully, knowing Booth will hear.

"I heard that." Booth smiles and nudges Brennan's arm. He looks back to the ice to see Angela and Craig skating in with Zach and Hodgins behind them.

"Hey guys." Angela calls up to her friends. "We're all going for a late dinner, you guys up for it?"

"I think I'll give it a miss Angela. I've got a bit of a headache." Brennan rises to her feet with Booth rising after her. Zach looks a little guilty knowing it was his fault Brennan bumped her head.

"I'll pass too." Booth says. "I can give you a ride home Bones." Brennan is about to decline the offer because she isn't sure being alone with Booth is a good idea right now given how she's been feeling today but then she remembers that Angela drove her here so she does need someone to take her home.

"Thanks." Brennan replies.

"Okay Sweetie." Angela grins as Booth and Brennan make their way down the steps to where she is standing. She notices how Booth practically has his arm draped around Brennan's shoulder and Brennan doesn't shrug it off. A year ago Booth would probably have a broken arm for touching her like that. But a lot has happened this last year. Angela knows her best friend feels more for the FBI agent than she'll ever admit.

"I had a blast Ang." Booth tells Angela when they reach the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, it was fun, until..." Brennan cocks her head to the side. She doesn't need to bring up the fall again.

"Call me later sweetie." Angela says as Brennan and Booth make their way to the exit.

Half an hour later Booth pulls up to Brennan's apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride Booth." Brennan says.

"You sure you'll be okay, I mean with your head and all. If you have a concussion you're not supposed to sleep." Booth keeps talking, not knowing what he's saying. He just knows he doesn't want to say goodnight just yet.

"Honestly Booth, you don't need to fuss." Brennan lowers her head.

"Everyone needs someone to make a fuss over them." Booth tells her. "You're stuck with me." He smiles.

"I don't know if I'd call it stuck…" Brennan whispers as she opens her door and steps out. After shutting the door she takes a few steps then something pulls her back. She turns and hurries back to the car, knocking on the window just before Booth drives off. He lowers the window and she braces her hands on the edge.

"Would you like to come up for coffee?" she blurts out. For a moment she's afraid he's going to say know because he looks so surprised.

"Uh, sure." Booth is a little taken aback by the offer but he quickly turns the engine off and steps out. He isn't about to say no to more time with his Bones.

Brennan opens the door to her apartment and strides inside with Booth stepping in behind her. She makes her way straight to the kitchen and starts fixing up the coffee maker. Hearing Booth pottering around behind her, she turns and leans on the counter as the coffee maker starts spluttering to life.

"So Angela's boyfriend seems nice." Brennan comments.

"Yeah." Booth shrugs as he walks towards her. Brennan locks eyes with him and there is a moment of silence until she drops her eyes to the floor briefly.

"He seems to make her happy." She says.

"Mmm hmm." Booth mutters as he walks closer.

"She deserves to be happy." Brennan turns back to the coffee maker. Within moments she can feel Booth hovering behind her.

"You deserve to be happy too." He whispers close to her ear, his breath tickling her neck. Brennan feels her body leaning back into Booth but after a moment she snaps out of it.

"Coffee's ready." She announces. Her sudden movement makes Booth take a step back and he comes to his senses. _Was I really just doing that?_ He thinks. Brennan turns and hands him a cup of coffee. She picks up her own and makes her way to the couch, curling up in the corner. Booth plops down beside her and watches as Brennan rubs her temple with one hand.

"Headache still bothering you?" he asks.

"A little." She twists her body and sets her coffee down on the coffee table at the side of the couch. Booth also sets his coffee down and leans towards Booth, his hands reaching for her face._ Here goes nothing_ he tells himself.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asks, backing away from him a little.

"Trust me Bones." He shifts closer to Brennan and begins to massage her temples gently. Brennan's eyes flutter closed and once more she leans into Booth like he's a magnet and she a piece of metal.

"Better?" Booth asks after a couple of minutes.

"Mmm hmm." Brennan mumbles. She is so relaxed she doesn't want to move. Booth stops massaging her temples and removes one hand. The other slides down her face to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin.

"Booth." She mutters in a weak protest.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too." He whispers. His face is just an inch or so from hers, their eyes locked. Something about the look in his chocolate brown eyes makes Brennan give into her feelings. She stretches her neck forward just a little, inviting Booth to kiss her. He leans in, his lips hovering millimetres from hers. But Booth doesn't kiss her just yet. He teases her for a few moments with his breath on her lips before softly brushing his lips against hers. As their lips meet Booth gently pushes Brennan back against the arm of the couch, his body pressing down on her a little. Deepening the kiss he feels her respond and her hands reach up, running through his hair.

When Booth finally pulls back from Brennan, a huge grin spreads over his face.

"Well that was an interesting cure for my headache." Brennan grins.

"I never thought you'd let me do that Bones." Booth says.

"You never tried." She tells him cheekily.

"Are you telling me you'd have let me kiss you sooner if I'd made a move?" he asks.

"I guess you'll never know." Brennan smiles and raises her head and captures Booth's lips with hers. _I guess I'll never know either_ she thinks. _It doesn't matter now anyway. I'm here kissing the man of my dreams and that's all that matters to me._


End file.
